A pleasant surprise
by Audrii.bee
Summary: What would happen if re-births were possible?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I got the idea for this fanfic at 2 AM! Please read and review!**

Harry Pov.

As Ron, Hermione and I got off the Hogwarts Express to make up for the year we missed hunting for Horcruxes, I was surprised to see many people from our year who, obviously, didn't go last year. "Neville! Luna! Over here!" Ron yelled when he saw them.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the golden trio back for more learning," Neville said walking over to us, Luna in tow.

"Hello guys, nice to see you again," Luna said in her soft, dreamy voice.

"HARRY!" came a yell from behind them and Ginny came running up and threw her arms around my neck. I picked her up and spun her around then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"We wanted to come back for our seventh year at Hogwarts," I said, laughing at Ron's mumbling from behind me. He hasn't been so okay with the fact that I am dating his little sister.

"Shhh," Hermione chided him, "It's not like they're snogging in front of us." Ron continued to grumble anyway. We all crowded into a carriage and continued to talk, update and gossip.

**LINE**

When we sat down in the great hall, it was loud with chatter. The doors to the great hall burst open and chatter was replaced with gasps. There, strutting down the isle was the one and only Albus Dumbledore. He walked up to the head table and sat down as if everything was normal. When he noticed everyone was staring at him, he stood up and said, "I know this is a shock to all of you. Many of you think I was dead, never to be seen again. But, indeed I am back! I, along with our Potions Master Severus Snape, have been re-born." The great hall filled with confused mummers. Ginny leaned over and whispered, "Re-born? What is the man talking about?"

"SILENCE!" bellowed Dumbledore over the confused chattering, "To be re-born, you must have died by evil doing, such as Severus and I, and have a higher calling. I believe my calling was to continue being your headmaster. Now, let us bring in the first years and get right to the sorting. Sorry hat, no song this year."

As McGonagall called out names to sort the first years, Ginny and I caught up with each other.

"So Harry, In the middle of the year last year, Ron came home. I asked him why he came home and he said something about you being a bloody git. What was that all about?" I laughed, remembering the locket of Salazar Slytherin.

"He was under the influence of Slytherin's locket then. He got over it and came back, eventually. He saved me from drowning because of the bloody thing." I said laughing again.

"Oh," she said and went silent. After the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood and said, "Let us begin our feast," and say down again. After all the food disappeared, desserts popped into their places. Ron was stuffing his face gleefully with anything he could reach. "Honestly Ron, have you any manners?" said Hermione playfully. Ron glared at her, unable to speak because of the food in his mouth. I laughed in spite of my self; he looked like a squirrel McGonagall.

**LINE**

Back in the commonroom, Ginny and I were snuggling by the fire when Ron and Hermione came in, shouting at each other.

"How could you do this to me?" Hermione was yelling.

"She threw herself at me, and she's stronger than me," Ron defended, blushing a bit.

"Honestly you guys," Ginny piped up next to me, "You are bickering like a married couple."

"Like that'll ever happen," Hermione snorted.

"What happened," I asked.

"I caught him snogging _color girl_," Hermione practically snarled at the name we had given her two years ago when she was dating Ron.

"She yelled Won-Won (Hermione sniggered at this) and threw herself at me. She had a death grip on me. Please," he begged, "Forgive me Hermione. Please."

She hesitated and then said, "Okay _Won-Won_" We all laughed at her reply.

"Alright, it's been a long night and I did a lot of yelling so, I'm going to bed. Coming Harry?"

"Sure," I said. I kissed Ginny on the cheek and then followed Ron up the stairs to our Dormitory.

Ron let out a breath of relief when he got onto his bed. "That was close man. I thought I was going to lose her," Ron said when I to had sat down.

"I know the feeling," I said. Truer words had never been spoken.

**LINE**

Ginny POV.

As I sat in the commonroom with Hermione, she glared at the fire in silence. "Hey," I said, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can believe Ron's story or not. Was I right to forgive him?" she asked me.

"Hermione, do you love Ron?"

"Yes. . . I think I do," she said slowly.

"Then you did the right thing forgiving him. He loves you too."

"Really, he loves me?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, why would he be singing '_I love Hermione yes I do'_ all day long over break if he didn't?" I laughed at her shocked expression.

"I'm going to bed now," she said in a dazed tone but not moving.

"Come on girl, let's go," I said pulling her up the stairs. I left her at her dorm door then went down to my dorm and curled into my bed and fell asleep immediately.

Harry POV

I walked down the stairs to see Ron and Hermione talking. They looked pretty serious so I ran upstairs, grabbed my invisibility cloak. I threw it over myself and snuck up behind them to hear what they were saying.

"… sorry for my outburst last night," Ron was saying.

"It's okay love," she said and reached out to brush his cheek, "I just was being over protective of the man I love." Ron gasped. He found hid voice to choke out, "I love you too, Hermione."

I turned around and ran upstairs to miss their snogging which was most likely going to happen and put the cloak in the bottom of my trunk. I lingered for a few seconds then made my way down the stairs to the commonroom. Thankfully they were not snogging but looking affectionately at each other.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked, fully aware of what just happened.

"Nothing," Hermione snapped. Obviously, I just walked in on something.

"Okay," I said slowly,

"We should go down to the great hall for breakfast," said Ginny from behind me, causing me to jump.

She laughed. I growled at her playfully and picked her up and threw her down on the couch. I then proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.

"Stop!" she managed to gasp out between giggles.

"Hmmm. No," I said, "Beg."

"Please, oh master. Stop tickling me," she managed after a while.

"Okay," I said and stopped.

**LINE**

Hermione POV.

During Ginny and Harry's tickling encounter, Ron managed to drag me away. We were out in the corridor when he looked me in the eyes and said, "I really, really love you Hermione." I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out. He took the chance to kiss me. Sure we had kissed before but this was different. It was slower, more passionate. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I gasped. He took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. As our tongues fought for dominance, we didn't notice Ginny and Harry climb out of the portrait hole.

"Hey you guys. Let's keep it PG rated okay?" said Harry. I gasped and we broke apart.

"Good, now let's go eat," said Ginny.

"Sure," said Ron as he slid a hesitant arm around my waist.

Harry POV

When we got to the great hall, there was a red-headed lady talking to Dumbledore. He caught my eye and waved me over.

"I'll be right back," I said and made my way up to the head table. When I got there, the lady turned around. She had the brightest green eyes I ever saw. I looked at her for a few moments, then realization hit me.

"Mum?"


	2. Together Again

**A/N: Okay so, this took forever to write. Enjoy and please review!**

"Mum?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed and pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around me. Unsure of what to so I slid my arms around her middle. She was squeezing me hard, so I squeezed back. Lightly at first, but later on I squeezed harder. When we finally broke apart, tears glistened in her eyes.

"Mum," I whispered again.

"I have missed you so much," she said. When she said this the tears that threatened to spill out of me did. I have no idea how long I cried for but when I finally stopped, the great hall was nearly empty. Then a low voice behind me said, "Lilly? Is that you?" It was Snape.

"Sev. Oh Sev!" she cried, hugging him too. I silently cursed Snape for ruining my moment with my mother but when I saw how happy she looked, I smiled. I didn't even mind that she was hugging Snape for the moment. When they finally pulled apart Snape asked, "How did you get here Lily? I thought that Voldemort had killed you."

"I was re-born, but James wasn't." she replied, looking downcast. On the other hand, Snape looked somewhat happy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lily. How sad," he said, probably acting. Everyone knows Snape had a major crush on my mom in school.

"Lilly, why… how… what…" Snape was stammering. _I ought to remember this_, I thought.

"Sev. Please stop. I already told you. I was re-born like you." She said, smiling hugely.

"Mum, do you want to stay with Hermione and Ginny tonight?" I asked.

"Who?" she asked.

"My Gryffindor friends, well the girls anyway. "

"Sure, do they have an extra bed?"

"I think so," I said, "Let's go."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Sev," she said as I led her to the tower. When we got there the fat lady said, "Lily! Oh how nice to see you! I remember you were always perfect in school. Until you started to date that silly James, that is."

"Please, can we go in Harry?" my mum asked, obviously annoyed.

"Sure, Fairy Lights," I said.

**Ginny POV**

Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire while I was working on homework when Harry came in. A red-headed lady followed him in. "Hey Harry! Who is this?" I asked.

"This is my mum," he said. Ron and Hermione got up off the couch and came over to meet her. They, _Hermione, _were asking a lot of questions. As they were asking away, Harry came over and slid his arm around my waist hesitantly. He looked down questioningly at me and I pulled his arm further around me.

"Why is it that all Potters fall for red-heads?" Harry's mum asked when Hermione stopped for a breath. She was looking at me with the same green eyes I learned to love.

"My name is Ginny," I said, extending my hand to her.

"Pleasure to meet you Ginny," she said taking my hand and shaking it, "Did you know I used to hate you father, Harry? Oh how he angered me! Always calling me Evens, never Lily."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Harry stared at me pointedly. I quieted.

"Sorry, do go on," I said.

"But then one day while in the library," she went on, "I was studying for a potions test when James walked in and said 'Hey Lily' picked up a book and actually started to study. I was amazed. But of course Sirius wasn't there. He was convinced he was allergic to the library. Remus was really the only marauder that I saw in the library at all."

"Marauder?" Hermione asked.

"It is a name your dad gave his group of three friends, Remus, Sirius and Peter," Lily explained.

"How long have you been re-born for?" Hermione asked.

"Since before the war," she said. Harry walked away from me, and hugged his mum.

**Harry POV**

As I hugged my mum I felt truly safe and happy. For the first time in my life, I felt whole.

"Why did you stay hidden?" I asked

"To stay alive for you," she whispered back.

"I love you mum. I love you so much."

"Me too honey, me too." I let go of her and went over to Ginny. I put my arm around her waist again. Hermione continued to bombard my mum with questions. Ginny chortled lightly next me.

"What is so funny?"

"I thought you would be talking to your mum more than Hermione, but I was apparently wrong."

"Can my mum bunk with you tonight? She needs a place to sleep while the house elves make her quarters tonight."

"Of course but Hermione might never stop asking her questions. That is the only thing I am afraid of."

I laughed and hugged Ginny tighter to my body, thankful to have her. "I love you," I whispered to her. She looked at me, stunned. "I love you too, Harry," she whispered back, her eyes welling with tears.

"Shhhh. Don't cry babe. I'm here," I said, pulling her to my chest. She cried and I rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair.

I was the happiest I had ever been that day.


	3. Long time no update AN

Hi! Sorry for not updating for a while! I've been in school, cousins, Birthdays, the usual. To make up for not updating sooner I'm putting a link for a picture of Kiara Nyx Riddle on my profile!


End file.
